


A Day Never Remembered

by Eren_ereri_forever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Scared Eren Yeager, Seke, Sex Toys, Slow Winning, Smut, Survival, Vibrators, Yaoi, Yuri, Zombie Apocalypse, cures, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_ereri_forever/pseuds/Eren_ereri_forever
Summary: After losing the battle to keep in the contamination, the undead ruled the world in a matter of days. Survivors rushed underground to prepare. Levi was kicked out for being too skilled, and Eren, his childhood best friend, had run after him.





	1. Day 1

A Day Never Remembered 

(Bait POV)  
I woke up. I was the same as the rest. Another breeded female. I got up from the trashed shower. I must have fallen. Walking through the empty halls. Click. Click. Every step was the same, echoing sound. Until i heard a new sound. It was like a door opening, but the door was thick. I went to the sound. Indeed it was, a big, metal door. I went through, when the door shut. I tried to open it but it wouldn’t open.

Suddenly a line of red appeared. Moving toward me at a fast pace. I jumped down, it cutting the end of my dress. Several more started coming, small boxes being the only opening. I jumped in the ventilation shaft, it cutting the soul of my boot. I jumped into another room. A small device flew up. The rest I saw was black. I met my short end.  
Just like the others, she was killed and set out as bait. In a small pit, sits her and her 27 other identicals. A fence surrounding them. And surrounding that fence… is a horde of a hundred or so of undead.

It was a simple day. Just like any other. Until the plague hit. The company “CFL” Thought they could contain it. It spread faster than they could contain. It started with New York's science research center, the “CFL” or the Center For Life. After the scientists had been able to kill them, one got out, being mistaken for dead. In hours, New York had been taken. Weeks, the nation. And now, months later, the world.

Those of us who survived knew to keep on the move. Not to fight them. Because what would start out as one or two of them, eventually turned into tens, then to hundreds. Killing them for fun wasn’t a thing anymore. This place was now a hell hold, there wasn’t a such thing as fun anymore. Just survival.

These monsters were weird. They didn’t smell you or see how orderly you were or attracted to gunshots like you’d see in the movies. They looked at your eyes. After this condition hit, the remaining survivors hooked up one station, one every country. This is how we learned. Every person had access to a person from another country, it was how we communicated. I could contact the 47 people remaining in Iraq. But we chose not to. This is how we learned about the CFL researching these monsters for a better understanding to evade them. 

As surprising as it might be, it is now illegal to shoot these guys unless its self defence. The CFL thinks they can find a cure once they found how the disease was spread. But if we shoot everything we see, their would be no need to do so. So all we could do is drive and drive until we died.

Present Time (Levi POV)

I drove into one of the most unpopular states in the world today. As it once was populated to the rim, the undead left when they devoured everyone else. So now, only about 300 or so undead populated the state of Utah. I pulled into the once great large city once known as Salt Lake City. 

“Someone, anyone, please help us! We are at the KWSR hospital and in need of water and medicine! Please!” There was a few of us who were smart enough to find out about Utah. Other than that, people stayed away from the once largely populated city- which is why people stay away. However, all residents were smart. They evacuated. They are now living in the unknown underground city on Knab in Wyoming. That is where I lived. 

I was a known citizen in Salt Lake City, Utah. I was eventually released from there as I was a fighter. Not like any fighter you expect, on the streets, killing people. Down in Kanab, you learn everything about the horde. And how to kill them without drawing any attention. There was 7 other underground cities, each with a different skill. The one in California has less than 300 people. They finally got a life and started working. They are the farming community. Idaho builds, like electricity. It is the only way to survive now, they fuel the gas that keeps us on the move. They are pretty smart too, with so many minerals around their city, they mine them up and find better and longer lasting kinds. New york is poultry. Mississippi is weaponry. Pennsylvania is armory and ammo. There are a few others, but they are working with the CFL to find a cure.

I was let out to fight and teach. But i didn’t fight much. After a while, you learn that the more you fight, the more you attract. But luring one to fight was fun, nonetheless. As i walked into the silent and dead covered hospital, as it kept most undead away, after smelling and seeing their own blood. I slowly walked in, it getting more orderly than the entrance.

I radioed back “Hello, i’m here with some water and medicine. What room are you in?” i waited a couple seconds “243” the familiar voice said. I couldn’t pin-point it. I walked slowly to a room when i saw a scruffy brunette. He was kneeled down by a woman. He heard the door open and looked over, sighing in relief “i’m not undead, don't worry” he smiled the best he could for being in this corrupt world. 

I scanned him for a minute before walking closer “Eren?” he furrowed his eyebrows. “How do you know my name?” I took off the cloak that covered my face, showing him to me. “L-Levi?”


	2. Day 1 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his Eren to safety along with his new little "Daughter."

I went up and wrapped the boy in my arms. I hadn’t seen him in over a year. I admit, I had some deep feelings for him, but i was his best friend. I looked over his shoulder. “Who is this?” I asked, still holding the shaking and crying boy in my arms. 

“Her name is Isabelle. Oh Levi… I missed you..” i held him closer in my arms. “I know Eren, I missed you too. What the hell are you doing in this hell hole?” I held him by his shoulders as he shook. “I-I escaped… when they made you leave.”

I looked at him in shock. He really did care about me, even if he was my best friend. “Eren…” i held him back in my arms before quickly letting go and giving him some water “Is she sick? Or are you?” he pointed to the girl as he chugged the water. I forced the medicine down her throat and gave her water and food. Within a couple hours, she was up and happy again. I'm glad, i don't know anyone who can be happy in these days. “We need to get higher.”

He nodded and picked up the small girl. “Still strong as always, i see, my little bug~” i giggled and opened the door for him. They were getting close. I rushed him up the stairs, just as a few spotted me, looking in my eyes. The fast little buggers started bolting after me just as i closed the door. It began to rattle. “Go! Go!” i took the girl from him so he could run faster. “Top floor!” he nodded and bolted.

We finally got up to the top, barricading the door with old chairs and hospital beds, as i grabbed my pistol and handed him my other. Always have an extra gun. We walked slowly until we found the top floor was clear. Luckily, i had taken a few lessons from one of the power communities, i was able to get some wires into a strong room. This must have been a mental hospital.

We walked in and i closed the door and laid the girl on the bed. “I have supplies, but not for long. We need to get a car so we can get to an ocean side state. Boats are best, these stupid undead are too stupid to swim. If we can get to Hawaii, or Moai, we will be safe.” i made him lay down too, as i couldn’t sleep well sense the world was diseased. He finally crashed, and i took out my journal. If i died, i wanted someone to at least know what i knew. If only i could find hanji. She could help protect Eren and this Isabelle. She woke.  
“Big Brother?” i looked at her confused. I had a little sister at one time, but her and my little brother were surely dead. “Honey, it’s Levi” she nodded. “Ok. Big Brother?” i gave up. She was gonna call me big brother no matter what i said. “Yes dear, come here. Your filthy” she looked at me weird.  
“Brother Eren and I haven’t had a bath since he found me. He uses wipes.” i nod and take off the small, 5 year olds shirt. I began to wash her. “You really do look like Bella.” she giggled. “Silly, i am Bella!” i wrapped her in a hug. It was possible, but she was young when she was lost. She would be about ten. “How old are you?”  
“I don't really know, but last i knew i was nine.” she giggled. “Oh Bella.” i smiled. “Go get-” she rushed over to Eren “Papa Eren, Mama Levi needs you” now when was i Mama? I thought i was Big Brother. He woke groggily. “Mama?” she nodded and took him to me “Well hello Papa” she giggles “And im the baby! You my Mama and Eren my Papa!” not that i would mind being erens wife, but i felt he felt otherwise.   
“Yes papa, let’s wash you.” I giggled and began taking off his shirt, grabbing my water and splashing him, scrubbing him until he was clean. “All Better~” Man he’s still as hot as before.


	3. Day 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Levi and Bella are found by the undead. They must jump from the building into a new home. Or... what seems to be a school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once a day, if not at least 4 times a week
> 
> Mentions of slight smut. not much like at all

We woke up today in each other’s arms. Bella was between eren and i, and eren had us both in his chest. He slept so peacefully yet we were in such a hell hole. I wish i could sleep like that.

As much as i loved being in his arms, i was unsettled. Something was bothering me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But then it hit me. Actually, it hit the door. A loud banging and rumbling as eren sprung awake. I looked at him and signalled to isabelle. “We need to go. It isn't safe anymore.” I took the butt of the gun and broke the glass. I grabbed eren's hand and jumped the three-story building just as they broke the door down.

I remember falling and then going black. I woke up in what looked like… another doctors office? Then eren rushed in and laid me back down. He said i needed to stay down so i don't hurt myself more. What is he talking about?

Eren POV

On Levi’s fall, he got under Bella and I to break our fall. Bella and I are both good, but Levi had cracked his skull. I quickly picked him up and found the office area. It had a secretary office, principal, nurses, a closed off library, and a faculty lounge. I looked around, seeing no undead. The school seemed mostly safe. I gathered up some furniture and blocked out the windows and ventilation and then grabbed the ace wrap.

His head was pretty bad. My poor Levi had cracked his head in the front. I bandaged it up, hoping to stop the bleeding it did, but he was still out. There was a drinking fountain in the lounge, he needed it. I could tell how dehydrated he was. I wanted to keep him safe. I just needed him, i couldn’t lose him again.

As i walked in, there he was, sitting up and looking around “Hey, hey, lay down. You really need to rest right now, you’ll hurt yourself if you wonder.” i hurried and gently laid him down. Isabella then came in “Is mama ok papa?” i smile and ruffle her hair. “Yeah sweetie, he’s just hurting right now, so lets let papa rest.” 

As i got up to leave, there was a tug on my sleeve. “D...don't leave…” I heard his weak voice say and turned around to the teary eyed Levi. Who can say no to that?

I got in the bed and cradled his head close to mine as i sung a sweet song my mother used to sing to the village children before she went missing. It brought back so many good memories about our childhood, levi and i used to take baths together, play games, have fun when we could. Before he went missing… like my mother. My “sister” mikasa was in the guard and told me what really happened to him. That night, i snuck out.

Eren POV FLASHBACK

I ran up to levis cube, but his mother said he wasn’t home. I really had to tell him how much i liked him before we went out. As i wandered the town for the fifth time, i picked up the paper that people said might help me. I teared up in fear and anger as i read on. “Levi Ackerman, The town’s only hope of survival outside, was recorded as missing as of 2:39 this morning. All we can hope for is the best” Hope for the best? This guy was my best friend and the guy i like.

I went to mikasa about this news. She knew i had liked him for the longest time, so if anyone could help, she could. “What do you mean he’s missing? The military guard snuck into his house and arrested him, then threw him out. He never went missing.” i was infuriated with the news. I decided then and there

I was going to find him

Night was slow to follow. At 10 pm it is time for everyone to sleep. Also the time i needed to sneak out. I left a note for levis mother, as she was like a mother to me. I needed to find my love.

As the final bell rang, i grabbed my luggage and slowly headed to the now empty sewer. Getting out of the town was easy, but it was more the outside world that scared me. At least levi taught me about these guys. I soon found a dead (because the surely dead undead have white eyes instead of red pupils) and lathered myself in the blood. I crawled out of the tube. There seemed to be a small girl, which i thought was to be an undead.

She turned around, covered in blood, but human eyes. She was quite healthy somehow, and didnt have any special quitilities. She said she wanted Big Brother. I told her i had a loved man i needed to find. She stuck around. The nearest building was a hospital, where we laid camp. To find out later, this girl was not healthy, she had major brain pains. Not headaches. I radioed out, but got no response for full help until levi found me, a couple years later.

PRESENT TIME

The dream had ended. I sat up slowly, seeing bella playing with a pillow with a face. She was the cutest. Levi sat up and kissed my head, just like we used to do in old times, we used to sleep in the same bed together all the time. That went deeper, but lets keep it at that.

I smiled at levi as he smiled back. He caressed my cheek and leaned his head down on my chest and whimpering a bit. I ran my fingers gently through his soft, silky hair. “Hey, hey. Im right here and i always will be, i promise Levi”

Levi POV

That dream made me realize how much i missed eren. It was less a dream and more of flashbacks of memories. From us bathing together to us masturbating together because hanji told us we had to or we’d die. Why the hell did i listen to her?

After all these things had gone through, i began to make my own future. A one with a happier world, one we didnt need to run. One that i didnt have to worry about being told to leave and never come back. Just one with me and eren, being together.

I realized how much i needed him. But i would never tell him how much i love him until this curse is been rid of. But knowing me, im probably going to tell him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading, I'm enjoying writing.


End file.
